


Kingsmen Agent: Hannibal Lecter. A Hannibal AU

by jetkid



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Hannibal AU, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Kingsmen, Multi, possible sexy times in the future nothing too graphic though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetkid/pseuds/jetkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter is a Kingsmen agent who was transfered to the American unit three years ago. His most recent task is to recruit a new possible agent, his choice, an ex police officer, Will graham. Among Will Graham the other recruits are Alana Bloom, Beverly Katz, and Brian Zeller. In Kingsmen tradition, every five years a group of new recruits are to go through a training process.  The process puts them trhough a series of tasks which will test their loyalty and ability to preform. The remaining canidates at the end are to become official Kingsmen and will work alongside those  who recruited them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Introduction.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this work is Hannibal au where they are all Kingmen agents. If you haven't watched Kingsmen then you should still be fine while reading the story. Also this is the first Hannibal fanfiction I've written so my interpretation of the characters might change a tiny bit as I write and get more comfortable with them.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own or take credit for any og the character's from NCB's Hannibal or the story line form Kingsmen: The Secret Service.

"Look at that beauty!" An interior crafts man shouted as the group of boat workers watched a newly refurbished 1970's Yacht set off to sail. Amongst the watchers was, Will graham, a twenty-four year old mechanical engineer who worked in a boat repair shop on the southern docks of Baltimore, Maryland. He watched with excitement since the young mechanic had practically built the engine from scratch, and proudly claimed it as one of his best accomplishments. There wasn't much in Will's content life, he had his full time job at the repair shop which kept him busy it also paid well. For his more personal life Will lived in a small house in Wolftrap, Virginia with his many dogs, and there wasn't anyone particularly special to him, romantically or platonic. He had his friends at the repair shop but the most they did together outside of work was go out for a few beers, which Will didn't enjoy very much since he's not the social type. The Yatch had set sail and it was breaching 1 o'clock, which meant it was time for the workers to call it a day and go home. For Will, this meant that he was taking a long drive back home and stoping by a local dog shelter on the way, wanting to see if they had a dog in desperate need of adoption. He packed his things into his car and started his drive.

\---------------

"Good afternoon, sir," a polite yet thick European accent greeted Will as he stood in front of the mainly empty dog cages.

"Oh, hello," Will nodded, glancing over at the tall man standing to his left. The man was dressed in a dark gray three-piece suit with a white shirt and lavender tie, his blond-gray hair was combed back and gelled neatly. This stranger had an odd aura to him, he seemed like a complete gentlemen with the expensive suit, rich smelling cologne, and straight composed posture, but underneath all that Will sensed a hunter, a dark predator who's ready to pounce any moment if necessary. This was one of the large reason why Will chooses such a quiet life, he has a strong ability to sense things in people, feel their emotions, empathize with them, almost completely involuntarily. This often makes it hard to be close with someone because he learns too much too quickly about them and it has pushed too many people away in the past. 

The older man looked through the cages of dogs, ignoring that Will was staring at him. When the stranger looked over to meet Will's gaze the younger man quickly turn away, taking a step to the side to see into some more cages. "This dog pound is rather empty, is it not? According to the young lady at the front desk, you're in here almost twice a week... Always a young man willing to help out an animal in need," he spoke cool and calm, looking at Will, to the cages, then back.

"I collect strays, yes... I think dogs are a bit more inviting than people... Even when they've a been tossed away and left for nothing," Will replied trying his hardest to meet the tone of the stranger, yet failing due to his slight fidgeting and downward gaze. 

"Not fond of eye contact, are you?" The man questioned, his voice thick yet inviting with a hint of pure curiosity.

"Eyes are distracting. You see too much, you don't see enough. A-and it's hard to focus when you're thinking uhm oh those whites are really white, or he must have hepatitis, or oh is that a burst vein," Will mocked, purposely coming off as rude in an attempt to regain his invaded space, "so, yeah... I try to avoid eyes whenever possible."

"For a man who seems to enjoy the private things in life, you're rather open to discuss your distaste for things," He inquired further, his lips curling into a small smirk.

"Well speaking of distaste, I have a strong distaste for strangers. So perhaps I should be going," Will glanced up at the stranger one last time before pulling on his coat and starting to make his way out. 

"Then let us not be strangers. I am Dr. Hannibal Lecter. I was referred to you by your friend Jimmy Price, he said by quote "we're both so weird we might actually like each other." And I have been in dire need of a friend so I took on the chance to meet you." Will stopped and sighed, pulling off his glasses to rub his eyes. This Hannibal Lecter was interesting indeed but once he heard the word doctor leave his lips, it was like an alarm clock going off in Will's brain.

"You better not be psycho analyzing me... You won't like me when I'm psycho analyzed," He muttered out the threat. 

"I'm not here seek out being your doctor, but to seek being your friend, or even offer you a job," Dr. Lecter waltzed over towards Will, holding out a business card with a phone number and address. "Perhaps I could interest you in dinner tomorrow night, at my home. Please arrive around six thirty, and feel free to dress however you feel comfortable... From now on my home will always be open to you, Will." After giving all of that information Hannibal calmly found his way out of the kennel, driving off. 

Will just stared at the card, still holding it not sure to crumple it onto the floor or actually consider this offer. He stared at it for a good minute or two before slipping it into his wallet and leaving. While driving Will couldn't stop himself from wondering what this stranger was going on about, what he meant by a job offer, or why he sought out Will so directly. Yet the thing that surprised Will the most was that this man knew Jimmy Price, who was a friend of Will's in the police force. Jimmy and Will where doing their job when something had gone terribly wrong, causing Jimmy his life and leaving Will with a lovely bullet shaped scar on his inner shoulder. That was two years ago, and if Jimmy had mentioned Will to Hannibal, then what took him so long?

 

\----------

Before Will even had time to consider running away after ringing the doorbell, the door was already open.

"Ah, Will, I'm glad to see you could come" Hannibal greeted him, wearing an apron around his waist and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he gave a small but charming smile as he stepped aside to welcome him in. "Please come in, feel free to wait inside the dinning room to your left or you're welcome to join me in the kitchen while I finish preparing the meal."

"Thank you for inviting me," Will nodded, returning the polite nature, "I'll leave the chef to his own design, I'm usually rather clumsy in the kitchen and wouldn't want to get in your way."

"Alright, the food will only be a short while," Hannibal nodded, turning and walking to the kitchen. 

After a moment of studying the strange but not distasteful decor Will found this way to the dinning room. He sat down where the table had already been set and tried to figure out the most calm way to ask the questions he needed to know the answers to.  
Out of old habit Will went through a check list in his head which he learned at the police academy, all of it about evaluating his situation and surroundings.

Almost immediately after his checklist was finished, Hannibal entered the dining room with their dishes. "I wasn't sure about your preferences, but I assumed everyone enjoys breakfast for dinner every so often," Hannibal explain as he set the dishes down, "A sausage and bell pepper omelet scrambled to create the perfect breakfast protein scramble."

"This looks delicious," Will complimented, waiting until Hannibal started to eat before following his lead. "Where did you learn to cook like this?" He asked, trying to make a conversation.

"In France, while I studied the fine arts," Hannibal answered. He didn't need to ask questions about Will because he already knew everything, he was just waiting for will to learn what was really going on.

"Fine arts? I thought you were a doctor..." Will quirked an eyebrow, earning a small smile from Hannibal.

"I later studied medicine at John Hopkins, after that I became an emergency room surgeon before switching to psychology," Hannibal explained before pausing for a moment, "Forgive me for making assumptions but you're not truly interested in my education. So why don't you ask me what you really want to know?"

Will sighed softly and set his fork down. "I was attempting to make a more casual approach to this all but being blunt would be easiest," He gave a soft chuckled before continuing, "What do you mean by a 'job offer'? And if I was truly recommended to you by Jimmy Price, why has this all taken you almost two years?"

Hannibal's lips curved into a small smile and his sipped his wine. "I work for an agency, originally I was stationed in their Eastern Europe unit but three years ago I had been transferred to the American unit. I was out doing my job one day when I had met your friend Jimmy Price. He seemed perfect for a job at my agency but we can only take in new candidates every five years. Jimmy had passed unexpectedly and now it is time for us to recruit, so I decided to take an interest in you, Will Graham."

"Ah... So I'm the back up?" Will chuckled driely. "Well, what is this agency? A Secret Service unit or something?"

"Yes it is, I can't go into much detail but we're a group that exist all around the world outside of the government and works to protect the world and it's people."

"So like secret spies or something?" Will tilted his head, trying to hide his amusement.

"Yes, and I feel that you'd be a perfect addition," Hannibal set another business card on the table and slid it over to Will. "If you're interested in doing more with your life instead of building boat engines, then please meet me here tomorrow at one-thirty."

Will picked up the maroon business card which simply read Kingsmen on one side then an address and a number for appointments on the back. "Should I make an appointment?" He joked and put the card in his wallet.

"Not necessary, I've already made one or you."

"And what if I don't show up?"

"Then you would have wasted the biggest opportunity in your life. I understand you left the force for a reason but this something much bigger and in much more need of you, Will," Hannibal raised his voice in a stern almost parental like manner.

Will simply nodded and kept eating, finishing his dish, "Then I suppose you can expect me there, but I make no promises."

Hannibal smiled softly and finished eating soon after, getting up and clearing their plates. Will stood up and offered to help, carrying their glasses to the kitchen with Hannibal. "Will I have to go through training for this, uh, agency, and will there be peers for me to compete against?" Will asked as he dried glasses while Hannibal rinsed their plates. 

"Yes, but more than one candidate can become an agent, It's just more of a rarity," Hannibal nodded, unrolling his sleeves after the plates were put away.

Hannibal walked Will to the door. "I'll be expecting you tomorrow, yes?"

"Yes you can," Will nodded, not able to help the small curve of his lips as he walked out the door and made his way to his car.

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter Two: A Tailor or a Spy?

The building was in downtown Baltimore, only a few blocks from Hannibal’s home. It had a small stoop and large windows on either sides of the store, both showcasing different intricate suits. This building was made out of red bricks, blending into its neighbors and had Kingsman Tailors printed in gold on the forest green awning. From what Will could see through the windows the shop was styled like an old cigar lounge you would've found on the titanic. Will glanced from left to right before walking up the stoop and letting himself in.

A small bell rung as he opened the door and he was almost immediately hit by the strong smell of brandy and the same rich cologne Hannibal wore. The interior now more clearly had a light brown wallpaper with small gold details, dark wooden side paneling, and a small sitting area in the very front with forest green furniture. There was a desk in the middle of the shop, with two fitting rooms on either side and a door that was probably for fabric storage in the back.

"William, there you are," Hannibal greeted him, stepping out of the third fitting room. He waltzed over smoothly towards Will, a small but polite and inviting smile on his lips. "I'm glad to see you made the right decision. Now come."

Will had only managed to get out a weak hello before he was being shown into fitting room one. He stepped inside, a three angled mirror in front of him, a mannequin in the back corner and a small bench to his left with Hannibal at his right.

"I am sorry for the rush, but we seem to be on a shorter schedule than I predicted," Hannibal muttered, looking down at his watch.

"No worries, I just didn't think you'd be a tailor," Will shrugged it off with a halfhearted chuckle, looking over at Hannibal.

"Do you believe you're ready to train and be a Kingsman?" Hannibal inquired, becoming very serious quickly.

"A tailor? Well I honestly have no idea how to sew but I’ll give it a shot," Will said rather sheepishly.

“William, I’m not actually a tailor… You do realize that, correct?” He turned, giving Will a look of concern and almost disgust.

“Yeah, I do. I just wanted to see how’d you react,” Will gave Hannibal an honest smile. Despite what he’s been through these past five years Will seemed to have a newer innocence to him, something Hannibal didn’t expect. “Either way, tailor or spy… I Don’t think I’d be very good,” He joked to hide his embarrassing truth, looking back at the mirror.

Hannibal stopped to think for a moment before speaking, "You're right, a lack of a silver spoon has set you on a certain path but you needn't stay on it. If you're prepared to adapt and learn, you can transform." He took another moment to look at him and his young trainee in the mirror, "I believe you have the capability to be one of the best Kingsman agents yet, Will."

Will felt his heart swell with pride, he felt more ready than ever at this moment. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Hannibal's lips curved into a small smirk and reached out, touching the mirror as it read his finger prints. The reading went by within a few seconds and the floor started to lower slowly.

"This is cool," Will smiled and looked up as they went further underground. "But damn, how far doesn't this thing go?"

"Far enough Will." Hannibal meant to keep his serious tone but couldn't succeed, and ended up chuckling at the younger man's excitement.

\--------

A train ride later to what was most likely a mansion in the middle of nowhere, Will was left into a room. Beds along both plain grey-blue walls, metals floor, showers and toilets with a mirror at the back. It wasn't the lodging style of the room that caught Wills attention, but the smell of disinfectant and gas in the air gave a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Hello, I'm Alana Bloom."

A female’s voice broke Will attention from the smell and too the small group of only five people standing in front of him. Two women, and three men, they were all around Will's age.

The girl who introduced herself, Alana Bloom, was very pretty, with long dark hair, alabaster skin, and piercing blue eyes. Although the rest of the group wasn't paying any attention to Will, he still noticed the taller dark haired man who seemed confident and was laughing with a short, black haired woman. Then the two other men stood rather separate from the group as they talked. One of the men is the same height as will and had broader shoulders with dark neatly gelled hair and a goatee. The other was about an inch shorter, his medium brown was pulled back into a tight pony tail and he had a freckled face.

"Will Graham," Will responded, shaking her hand.

"Look who the cat dragged in! You look like some farm boy who just won the lottery," the taller man laughed with his friend when the two finally noticed Will.

"Oh leave him alone!" Alana barked sharply at the two before turning back to Will. "That's Alexander and John. Don’t even bother listen to them."

"I wasn't going to anyway," Will shrugged, turning when another woman walked into the room.

She was dressed in a suit similar to Hannibal’s and had long light brown hair, with hazel eyes. “Hello everyone, and welcome to Kingsman. As I'm sure you've guessed this will be your living quarters during your training here. Not all of you will succeed, in fact the chances of anyone here becoming an agent is low but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," she spoke smooth and calm, reaching over and holding up one of the bags at the end of the bed, "as I'm sure you know this is a body bag, you will choose your bed and then write your name and the name of your next of kin on your bag. Well, I'll see you tomorrow when your training begins." After that she turned and left, not saying anything else or even introducing herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally here! I'm so sorry it took so long, I've just been really busy with school and band. Hopefully I'll find more time to write and edit in the future and chapter 3 won't take as long. Thank you all so much for reading. Toodles.


End file.
